


Spider-Man Vs Iron Man

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, iron man!harry, spider-man!louis, top!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis: Spider-Man i Iron Man od zawsze ze sobą walczą. Który lepiej ochrania ludzi, który ma lepszy kostium i lepsze umiejętności, bla, bla, bla.</p><p>Nienawidzą się.</p><p>Harry i Louis są w sobie zakochani odkąd pamiętają, ale żadne z nich, nie chce wciągać drugiego w swoje sprawy. Są przyjaciółmi, bez względu na to, że obu to nie wystarcza. Chociaż, może jednak coś się zmieni?</p><p>Wszystko będzie się dobrze układać.</p><p>Spider-Man i Iron Man będą chronić miasto, a Louis i Harry będą zakochani.</p><p>Lecz jeden mały błąd i wszystko wyjdzie na jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: Okej, jestem beznadziejna, tylko sobie dokładam roboty... ale jestem napełniona pomysłami i musicie mi wybaczyć...

Wszedł do ogromnego, ciemnego pomieszczenia niezauważony. Mało kto znał kod do drzwi tajnych projektów firmy "Styles Industries". Dobra, może on nie miał na to pozwolenia i w ogóle, ale kto by się tym przejmował, co? W końcu Styles i tak ma ich dużo i nie przejmuje się każdym najmniejszym.

Nie przesadzajmy, on włamał się tylko po to, żeby wziąć jeden projekt do badania i nie, to nie była kradzież, nie myślcie sobie, on jest uczciwym mężczyzną. Po prostu Styles wyrzucił go z tej pieprzonej firmy, no dobra, nie on, jego ludzie, ale na jego rozkaz, nie? Nie wyrzuca się pracowników od tak sobie, bez zgody szefa.

Był tutaj szefem tych wszystkich pieprzonych doktorków. Miał własny projekt, który udoskonalał, ale nie, kurwa, wywalili go, niby "za porozumieniem stron". O nie, nie odda im swojej pracy, nad którą pracował całe życie.

To było jego życie, a ten pieprzony Styles nic sobie nie zawłaszczy, o nie.

Zapalił światła, ciągnąc za wajchę przy grubych metalowych drzwiach przez które wszedł. Wszystko pojaśniało, grube szklane rury z różnymi urządzeniami w środku. Badania, wszystko to, co się tutaj znajdowało, sam zaprojektował. Zajmował się biologią, chemią, a nie bombami i wojennymi sprawami, jak Styles. On użyczył mu tylko swoje laboratorium.

To było zabawne, bo on nawet nigdy nie widział go na oczy.

Wszedł głębiej w pomieszczenie, rozglądając się, po stołach laboratoryjnych na których stały mikroskopy, fiolki i inne rzeczy tego typu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy podszedł do szklanych drzwi z napisem "Dr. Tomlinson", przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy kod do jego biura został zmieniony. Potrząsnął jednak głową, wyciągając z kieszeni urządzenie, które odblokuje drzwi, bez potrzeby wpisywania hasła.

Przycisnął niebiesko-srebrną zabawkę, tak zabawkę, na razie to tylko prototyp, więc... Urządzenie zapiszczało, a drzwi otworzyły się. Oderwał urządzenie od drzwi i wszedł do swojego biura.

Tutaj światło zawsze było zapalone, więc nie musiał go włączać, czy coś. Podszedł do regału z książkami i rozejrzał się ponownie.

Nikogo nie było. Zaśmiał się cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, po czym sięgnął po jedną z książek, pod tytułem "Pająki, pajęczaki i inne owady". Wysunął tylko kawałek.

Regał zabrzęczał i osunął się w bok, ukazując mu przejście. Właśnie dlatego zostawał po pracy. Musiał mieć jakieś ubezpieczenie.

Szybkim krokiem wszedł do środka, gdzie niewielkie pomieszczenie było zastawione półkami z niewielkimi, zielonymi fiolkami. Nie było ich dużo, nie chciał mieć więcej roboty.

Otworzył torbę, którą trzymał w dłoni i zrzucił wszystkie prosto do niej.

Badania nad nimi nie zostały ukończone, a on był pewien, że Styles chce je wykorzystać do zbudowania broni. W końcu tym się zajmuje jego firma, tak? Im lepsza broń, tym lepszy rozgłos, a to oznacza, że sprzedaż pójdzie w górę.

Tylko był jeden, mały problem.

Tomlinson wszystko zaplanował tak, by nikt nie mógł tego wykorzystać w złych celach, właśnie dlatego wszczepił swoje DNA do jadu, który znajdował się w fiolkach. Tylko jego syn mógłby to użyć, nikt więcej, jak na razie.

Jego syn, ma jego DNA, a gdy i on będzie miał dzieci, wtedy również i ono mogłoby wykorzystać jad. Jak na razie, cała jego rodzina jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

On wie, że Styles nie uwierzyłby mu, gdyby mu oświadczył, że zginie, jeśli tego użyje, bo nie posiada jego DNA. Tylko jego przyszłe pokolenia mogą go użyć.

Dlatego też, musiał uciec stąd jak najdalej, co równało się z tym, że musi opuścić syna, by go chronić.

Westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy. Szybko zamknął wszystko, tak, jakby go tam w ogóle nie było i wyszedł na korytarz. Dobrze, że znał tajne wyjście i wiedział, że nikt go nie złapie.

Teraz musiał tylko dostać się do domu i wytłumaczyć wszystko żonie i synowi.

***

Louis bawił się klockami w swoim pokoiku, kiedy głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi i krzyki dobiegły do jego uszu. Zmarszczył brwi, wstając i cichutko wychodząc ze swojego pokoju.

\- Tatusiu? - mruknął cichutko, widząc, jak jego ojciec przytula jego płaczącą matkę.

Szybko podbiegł do nich, wtulając się w ich nogi i nie chcąc puścić.

\- Synku, jesteś już duży, wiesz? - Troy, oznajmił, lekko roztrzęsionym głosem, kucając przy swoim małym synku i tuląc go do swojej piersi. - Będziesz musiał zostać na jakiś czas u dziadków, dobrze?

W oczach pięcioletniego chłopca stanęły łzy. Jego drobne ciałko zaczęło się trząść, gdy łapał się koszuli tatusia, błagając, by go nie zostawiali.

\- Kochanie, to tylko na chwilę, tak? Przecież już jeździłeś do babci, kiedy z mamusią jechaliśmy do sklepu, prawda? Jesteś już dużym chłopcem i razem z mamusią ci ufamy. - wyjaśnił, lepić go po malutkich pleckach i całując we włosy.

\- Wrócicie po mnie? - zapytał i usłyszał, jak jego matka głośno załkała, po czym do jego uszu dobiegł stłumiony odgłos, jakby zatkała sobie usta dłonią.

Troy skinął głową, posyłając mu drobny uśmiech. - Usiądziesz teraz na krzesełku. - mruknął, wskazując na jedno s drewnianych krzeseł przy ich stole w jadalni.

Louis otarł łzy ze swoich policzków i wdrapał się na krzesełko.

\- Pamiętasz, jak byłeś z mamą w przychodni i Pani doktor zrobiła ci zastrzyk? - Troy zapytał, podchodząc do niego z torbą w dłoni.

Louis skinął głową. - Nie bolało.

Troy posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Bo jesteś dzielnym chłopcem. Teraz ja zrobię ci zastrzyk.

Louis zmarszczył swoje małe brwi, nie rozumiejąc, jednak skinął głową i podał tatusiowi swoją drobną dłoń. - Dlaczego?

\- Żebyś nie zachorował na żadną chorobę, wiesz? Nie chcemy, żebyś się źle czuł, prawda?

Louis ponownie pokiwał głową, przyglądając się, jak jego tatuś wyjmuje strzykawkę i napełnia ją jakimś dziwnym, zielonym płynem.

Troy wbił igłę w ramie syna, który nawet nie drgnął, wyciągając swoją drobną dłoń w stronę mamusi, która zapłakana podeszła do niego.

Później wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Pakowanie rzeczy do walizki, wsiadanie do samochodu, witanie się z dziadkami i widok ich przerażonych min...

\- Kochanie? Musimy już jechać. - Jego ojciec powiedział, podchodząc do niego i całując go w głowę.

\- Ale wrócicie, prawda? - wyszeptał, tuląc się do jego nóg.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Będziesz grzecznym chłopcem? - Jego mama kucnęła tuż obok niego, zgarniając jego drobne ciałko w swoje ramiona.

\- Jak zawsze. - Jęknął, po czym dodał; - Kocham was, jedźcie ostrożnie.

Jay załkała mocniej, wtulając twarz w jego karmelowe włosy.

\- My też cię kochamy, pamiętaj o tym zawsze. - Troy powiedział, odciągając swoją żonę od syna i podchodząc do drzwi wyjściowych. - Mój odważny mały chłopiec.

Po czym odwrócili się i wyszli z domu, wsiadając do samochodu. Odjechali z piskiem opon, nie widząc zaszklonych niebieskich tęczówek i roztrzęsionego chłopca w oknie, który odprowadził ich wzrokiem.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Więc tak... wiem, że nie dodaję już tak często, ale musicie mnie zrozumieć, szkoła i w ogóle...

\- Oszukujesz! - Harry krzyknął, kiedy razem z Louis'em grali w fifę, leżąc na łóżku szatyna i co chwilę sięgając do miski z chipsami.

\- Wcale nie, poza tym, nie masz dowodów, kotku! - Louis zaśmiał się, spoglądając na przyjaciela kątem oka.

Harry dobrze znał ten błysk jego oku. Był pewien, że szatyn kantuje. Ten mały elf, robił to zawsze, kiedy z nim przegrywał. Wystawiał wtedy koniuszek języka, mrużył oczy i jego wzrok był skoncentrowany dokładnie na ekranie telewizora, dla każdego, kto go nie znał. Harry widział te subtelne i prawie nie widoczne zerknięcia okiem na jego osobę.

Harry odrzucił swój czerwono-złoty kontroler (tak, on i Louis kiedyś poszli do sklepu i kupili dwa na zamówienie, jego był złoto-czerwony, a szatyna niebiesko-czerwony z ich inicjałami na nich) i rzucił się na szatyna, obracając go na plecy, wyrywając mu z dłoni kontroler i odrzucając go gdzieś, po czym wsadził dłonie pod jego koszulkę i zaczął go łaskotać. Louis zaczął się śmiać i wymachiwać rękami, próbując odepchnąć przyjaciela.

\- Harry, nie! - krzyknął, chichocząc. Jego policzki były czerwone, a oczy błyszczały, kiedy przyglądał się brunetowi, który w końcu odpuścił mu, głaszcząc delikatnie jego skórę w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą go łaskotał.

Louis odetchnął, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na poduszki, podczas, gdy Harry zwisał nad nim, leniwie pieszcząc jego skórę. Uśmiech nadal widniał na jego twarzy, a czekoladowe loczki opadały na jego czoło. Oczy błyszczały i mieniły się różnymi kolorami zieleni, a Louis tak cholernie je kochał. Kochał sposób w jaki zmieniały kolor z jasnej zieleni, przypominającej młodą trawę, na morsko-zielony, jak kolor wody w morzu z glonami.

\- Mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę? - zapytał, przesuwając dłońmi po przedramionach Harry'ego, przez jego ramiona, aż na kark i zaczął przeczesywać jego drobne loczki na karku.

\- Tak, ale mówiłeś też, jak bardzo mnie kochasz, co bardziej mi się podoba, szczerze mówiąc. - Harry zachichotał, wyjmując dłonie spod koszulki Louisa i opierając się na łokciach po obu stronach jego twarzy.

Louis prychnął, ale również się uśmiechnął.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie powinniśmy odwiedzić tej nowej knajpy na rogu ulicy... - Harry westchnął, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając w oczy szatyna.

\- Tej z Greckim żarciem? - Louis uniósł brwi, ale jego oczy zabłyszczały, bo tak, podobał mu się ten pomysł.

\- Mhm, Zayn, Niall i Liam byli tam w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy ty i ja nie mogliśmy przyjść, bo musieliśmy czyścić nasze twarze z farby, która okazała się być farbą do ścian, zamiast plakatówką. - Harry wywrócił oczami, przypominając sobie to zdarzenie, a Louis zachichotał.

Mieli zrobić razem jakiś ładny plakat dotyczący ekologii i Harry miał zająć się informacjami i hasłem, a Louis przyborami, co nie było zbytnio dobrym pomysłem, kiedy szatyn nawet się na tym nie znał. Poszedł do sklepu i stał tam chyba z godzinę, zanim zdecydował się na jedną z farb. To nie była jego wina, okej? Nigdy wcześniej nie miał styczności z takimi rzeczami, więc...

\- Świetnie się bawiłeś, przyznaj. - mruknął, drapiąc bruneta za uchem. - Widziałem te szczęśliwe iskierki w twoich oczach, kiedy czyściliśmy nasze twarze i rzucałeś we mnie tym swoim morderczym spojrzeniem, które bardziej wyglądało jak jesteś-takim-kretynem-i-nie-wiem-dlaczego-się-z-tobą-przyjaźnię-ale-to-pewnie-dlatego-że-masz-świetny-tyłek-i-dlatego-że-cię-kocham-spojrzenie, więc...

Harry prychnął, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - To co? Może pójdziemy tam jakoś jutro? Jestem pewien, że nie mamy jutro żadnych sprawdzianów, co? - Harry poprawił się trochę, pozwalając swojemu ciału delikatnie ułożyć się na szatynie, tak, żeby leżeć, ale nie przygniatać swojego przyjaciela.

Louis posłał mu szczery uśmiech, dosięgający jego oczu i skinął głową, pociągając głowę bruneta nieco w dół, tak, żeby ich twarze dzieliło kilka milimetrów i żeby łatwiej było mu połaskotać nos Harry'ego swoim. - Z tobą? Zawsze.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i położył swoją głowę w zagłębieniu szyi swojego przyjaciela, który zaśmiał się cicho i wplątał dłonie w jego loczki, głaszcząc je i masując na zmianę.

\- Dzisiaj masz przylepny humorek, co nie? - wymruczał, przymykając oczy i rozkoszując się chwilą.

\- Trochę.

Louis skinął głową, składając na czubku głowy Harry'ego mokrego całusa.

Chciałby zestarzeć się z tym chłopakiem. Widzieć jego siwiejące włosy, blaknące tatuaże i zmarszczki. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim byłoby to, że byliby razem, trzymając się za ręce i siedząc na bujanym fotelu. Mieliby dzieci i wnuki, a może nawet dożyliby prawnuków, kto wie? Louis chciałby móc go całować, kochać się z nim i czuć Harry'ego w sobie i wokół siebie. Chciałby móc powiedzieć mu "Kocham cię", nie, jako przyjacielowi, ale jako chłopakowi, narzeczonemu i mężowi. Chciałby wychowywać z nim dzieci, dogadzać mu i chronić go.

Gdyby tylko mógł.

Ale nie mógł. Nie mógł narażać go na niebezpieczeństwa, które czyhają za maską...

\- LouLou? - Harry wymamrotał w jego szyję, ślepo sięgając dłonią, by znaleźć jakieś okrycie, a kiedy złapał wymiętoloną kołdrę, zarzucił ją na ich ciała i sięgnął dłonią by spleść swoje palce z palcami Louisa.

\- Hmm?

\- O czym myślisz?

Louis potarł kciukiem miejsce za uchem Harry'ego, to, które wiedział, że sprawia, iż chłopak staje się senny, po czym westchnął cicho.

\- O niczym, kochanie.

\- Kłamiesz, wiem, że o czymś myślisz. - Harry burknął, a Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Och, po prostu myślałem o tym, jak bardzo irytujący jesteś, gniotąc moje ciało. - Louis zachichotał i kiedy Harry zaczął się podnosić z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy pociągnął go w dół z powrotem. - Spokojnie, lubię to.

\- Louis...

\- Och, Harry, daj spokój, przecież żartowałem, gdyby naprawdę było mi niewygodnie, to myślisz, że nie powiedziałbym ci? - uniósł brwi, spoglądając w dół na czuprynę loków, po czym dodał; - Znając mój cięty język...

\- Racja. - Harry skinął, ściskając jego palce, co Louis odwzajemnił. - Nie mogę się doczekać jutra. Ta knajpka ma podobno jakieś super potrawy i jest uzależniająca, jak mówi Niall.

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, Hazz, Nialla uzależnia każda knajpka, czy cokolwiek innego, gdzie podają jedzenie.

Harry zachichotał, przesuwając się trochę w dół, żeby położyć swoją głowę na piersi Louisa, tam, gdzie słychać jego bijące w przyspieszonym rytmie serce.

\- Tak, ale Liam i Zayn też mówią, że jest nieziemska, poza tym, sam wiesz, jak trudno jest dogodzić Zayn'owi, ja nie wiem, skąd mu się wzięło to wybrzydzanie... - Louis nie widział twarzy Harry'ego, ale czuł, jak jego brwi się marszczą w zastanowieniu, tak, jak robi to, gdy pisze jakiś trudny test, lub odrabia pracę domową.

\- Tak, cóż, najwyraźniej musimy się przekonać. - Louis mruknął, wzruszając ramionami, co było nieco utrudnione, przez przygniatające go ciało.

\- Najwyraźniej.

***

Harry był w Styles Industries tower, kiedy dostał wiadomość o wielkim napadzie na bank z udziałem broni. Zrobił to gang, który wcześniej obrabował kilka innych banków i uszedł z tego płazem. Policja poszukiwała ten gang już pięć lat i za każdym razem, kiedy znaleźli ich kryjówkę, oni uciekali. Byli profesjonalistami.

Harry był lepszy.

\- Travis, błagam, powiedz, że ten chłoptaś w rajtuzach nie przyjdzie... -westchnął, kiedy leciał w zbroi na miejsce zbrodni.

\- Przykro mi, ale to jest bardzo prawdopodobne. - maszyna odpowiedziała mechanicznym głosem.

Chłopak ponownie westchnął, i zwiększył prędkość lotu, dzięki czemu kilka sekund później był już przed bankiem, który otoczony był antyterrorystami i policjantami.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał, jednego z nich, który miał odznakę sierżanta.

\- Zabili jednego człowieka, co chwilę słychać strzał, w środku jest około trzydziestu osób. - Mężczyzna powiedział szybko, machając bronią w stronę budynku.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz się tym zajmę. - Harry podszedł do szklanych drzwi budynku i już chciał je otwierać, kiedy przed jego oczami (czyt. maską) przeleciało niebiesko-czerwone coś. Coś, czego nie chciał widzieć.

\- Nie sądzę, że masz odpowiednie kwalifikacje, kochanie. - Spider-Man zachichotał i Harry był pewien, że mrugnął do niego, chociaż tego nie widział.

\- A ty je masz, lalusiu? - zapytał, omijając go i wchodząc przez szklane drzwi do banku.

\- Laluś? Mmm, rozumiem, że masz fetysz...

Spider-Man śmignął przed nim i zaśmiał się, kiedy jacyś ludzie w kominiarkach zaczęli do niego strzelać. Chłopak z łatwością omijał lecące kule, śmiejąc się i przeskakując z miejsca, w miejsce. Harry pokręcił głową we wnętrzu zbroi i jednym ruchem wystrzelił w nich laserem, który miał ich wystraszyć, nie zabić.

Spider-Man skoczył po ścianie i wyciągnął rękę, a po chwili na twarzach dwóch kolesi w kominiarkach z karabinami była biała pajęczyna. Zaczęli strzelać i miotać się, więc Harry wystrzelił ponownie laserem, a ich bronie zostały odrzucone w kąt i rozpadły się na maleńkie kawałeczki.

Spider-Man zaśmiał się, kiedy ludzie wycelowali w niego karabinami i pistoletami. Byli takimi idiotami. Ludzie, którzy siedzieli skuleni za blatem, ciągnącym się poziomo przez całą salę, trzęśli się, a niektóre kobiety płakały. W większości byli to pracownicy banku, jak Harry zauważył po ich strojach.

\- Możesz się ogarnąć?! Tu są niewinni ludzie, może im się coś stać! - Harry warknął, do tego kretyna, którego dzieci tak wielbią. Miał go dość. Oboje mieli fanów, ale bez jaj, to on był lepszy, nie jakiś chłoptaś w rajtuzach.

\- Spadaj blaszaku, nie mam na ciebie czasu. Chcę to skończyć i iść się przygotować na randeczkę.

\- Randeczkę? Ktoś cię w ogóle chciał? Z tym wielkim zadem? - Harry prychnął, łapiąc kilkoro kolesi w kominiarkach i z dużą ilością tatuaży, po czym pchnął ich na ziemię, uprzedni zadając im kilka bolesnych ciosów.

Spider-Man, wyciągnął w ich stronę dłoń, a pajęczyna, która z niej wystrzeliła, owinęła się wokół zbrodniarzy, unieruchamiając ich.

\- Musisz zawsze mówić jaki wielki jest mój tyłek? Masz jakiś kolejny fetysz? Wiem, że jestem seksowny, ale opanuj się.

Harry warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, miał ochotę pieprznąć tego lalusia laserem. - Może seksowny to ty jesteś dla starych dziadków, którzy są ślepi i nie widzą twojego grubego ciała oraz głusi i nie słyszą twojego skrzeczącego głosu.

\- Och, kotku, wiem, że chcesz podbudować swoją samoocenę, ale to, że będziesz kłamał, niczego nie da. - Spider-Man zeskoczył ze ściany i trafił pajęczyną w szefa gangu, tego bez kominiarki, z wielkim karabinem, największym, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

Mężczyzna, warknął, próbując się wyswobodzić, ale nie udało mu się to, bo Spider-Man wymruczał coś pod nosem i doprawił mu jeszcze pajęczynową taśmę na usta i nogi.

Zostało im jeszcze czterech kolesi. Każdy z nich trzymał kobietę za włosy i celował jej w głowę, niemo grożąc, że jeśli się zbliżą, zabiją je.

\- Wynoście się stąd, bo je zastrzelimy! - Jeden z nich mruknął.

Spider-Man roześmiał się, a Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, co za kretyn.

\- Cóż, widzicie, to byłaby nawet kusząca propozycja, ale niestety mam inne plany, mój obejmuje was, leżących na ziemi w pajęczynie, a później jadących razem z policjantami radiowozem do jakiegoś super więzienia, to jak? Który plan jest lepszy?

\- Nie żartuję, zastrzelimy ich! - Ten sam koleś krzyknął, a niektóre kobiety załkały. Dziwne, że Harry wcześniej ich nie zauważył.

\- Twój wybór. - mruknął i skoczył na nich , obezwładniając dwóch z nich i zawijając ich w pajęczynę. Jeden koleś wycelował w niego bronią, ale Harry szybko do niego podbiegł i obezwładnił, i jego, i jego kupla.

\- Okej, moje miłe Panie, możecie już wyjść i cieszyć się życiem. - Spider-Man powiedział, oddychając ciężko i pozwalając bezwładnym ciałom osunąć się po ziemi. - A ty, blaszaku, powiadom gliny, że już mogą wejść, bo wszystkich załatwiłem.

\- Wszystkich, niezłe, nie umiesz liczyć, czy tylko udajesz? - Harry syknął, wychodząc z budynku i kiwając w stronę szeryfa, po czym wzbił się w niebo.

\- Do następnego razu, blaszaczku! - Spider-Man zawołał, przelatując przed nim na pajęczynie.

Harry westchnął, zmieniając trajektorię lotu na Styles Industries tower, spojrzał na godzinę i, o kurwa, było już po osiemnastej, a umówił się z Louis'em na siedemnastą w tej nowej knajpce.

Miał przesrane.

***

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, w którym umówił się z Louis'em, (po tym, jak wrócił do wieży Styles Industries i zostawił strój, bo tak, nie chciał robić scen i już na pewno nie chciał, żeby ktoś dowiedział się, kim jest) wszedł do knajpki, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu szatyna. Było dosyć dużo ludzi, jednak nie wszystkie stoliki były pozajmowane. Był jakiś łysy koleś w garniaku (prawdopodobnie biznesmen) z żoną i córką, ale to tylko domysły Harry'ego. Były też dwie grupki studentów i dwie dziewczyny.

Westchnął, wchodząc trochę głębiej i przeszukując lokal wzrokiem. Nie było go.

Kurwa, pieprzony Spider-Man, co on sobie wyobrażał? Gdyby nie on, poradziłby sobie z tym gangiem w góra pięć minut. A tak, przez niego stracił randkę, okej, może nie do końca to była randka, ale wspólne wyjście z osobą, którą kochał nad życie, więc...

Odwrócił się i pokonaną miną i już chciał otwierać drzwi i wyjść, kiedy ktoś wpadł przez nie, jak burza i wpadł na niego. Harry miał tylko kilka sekund na zarejestrowanie faktu, że był to Louis, bo chłopak zaczął go gorączkowo przepraszać.

\- Zamknij się, Lou, nie rozumiem, za co przepraszasz. - Harry mruknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, obejmując chłopaka w talii opierając swoje czoło o jego.

\- Spóźniłem się. Nie chciałem, naprawdę, ale musiałem pojechać po babcię do ciotki, tak jak obiecałem... - szatyn wymamrotał, łąpiąc oddech.

\- Biegłeś?

\- Mhm...

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, cmokając przyjaciela w policzek. - W porządku, kochanie, ja właśnie dopiero przyszedłem, odrabiałem pracę domową z chemii, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, która godzina.

Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową. - Okej, to zjemy coś? Jestem cholernie głodny.

Harry skinął głową, łapiąc szatyna za rękę i splatając ze sobą ich palce, zanim nie pociągnął go w stronę jednej z kelnerek.

\- Stolik dla dwojga, proszę. - powiedział z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że to zawsze działa n dziewczyny zwłaszcza blondynki.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, kiwając głową i kiwając w stronę jednego ze stolików w kącie.

\- Dziękuję... Lidia. - wymamrotał, spoglądając w dół, na jej plakietkę z imieniem.

\- Zaraz do was przyjdę po zamówienie. - Dziewczyna posłała im słaby uśmiech i odeszła z czerwoną twarzą.

Louis zaśmiał się, siadając na jednym z krzeseł, oprawionych w czerwoną skórę, kiedy Harry je odsunął. - Och, stolik dla dwojga, maniery, wow, jak romantycznie.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale także się uśmiechnął, siadając na przeciwko szatyna.

\- Stawiasz wysokie progi, więc...

Louis oblizał wargi i cmoknął, patrząc błyszczącymi oczami na Harry'ego. Tak bardzo kochał tego chłopca.

\- Ja ci minął dzień, Lou? - zapytał, spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Cóż, nie widzieliśmy się tylko kilka godzin, Hazz. Naprawdę nic ciekawego nie robiłem, od kiedy pożegnaliśmy się przed szkołą. - Louis zachichotał, przysuwając swoje krzesło bliżej Harry'ego.

Brunet uniósł brwi, przyglądając się jego poczynaniom.

\- Mamy jedną kartę. - Louis wytłumaczył, widząc jego spojrzenie.

\- Racja. - zachichotał, podając mu kartę ze stolika.

Szatyn chwycił ją i skinął na Harry'ego, opierając się o niego i rozkładając ją, by i on mógł wybrać, co chcę zamówić.

\- Wybrałeś już coś? - Harry mruknął, po chwili, przyglądania się menu.

\- Musaka* brzmi, nieźle. - Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - A ty, co chcesz?

\- Spanakopitę**, tak sądzę...

\- Ale masz świadomość, że to danie je się na śniadanie, tak? - Louis uniósł brwi rozbawiony.

\- No i co z tego? Wygląda nieźle. Poza tym, kto powiedział, że nie można jeść go na obiado-kolację? - brunet wzruszył ramionami, posyłając przyjacielowi delikatny uśmiech.

\- Woda z cytryną do picia? - Louis zagryzł wargę, trzepocząc rzęsami. To było ich tradycyjne picie, oboje je uwielbiali.

\- Jak zawsze. - Styles zachichotał, trącając szatyna ramieniem.

\- Wybraliście już coś? - Oboje podnieśli wzrok, kiedy ujrzeli przed sobą tą samą blondynkę, która wskazała im stolik.

\- Poproszę Spanakopitę i Musakę, oraz dwie wody z cytryną do picia. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny zalotnie. Może poczuje się dowartościowana, czy coś...?

Blondynka skinęła, zapisując wszystko w swoim czerwonym notesiku. - Zaraz wrócę z zamówieniem.

Harry skinął i odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, który wyglądał na nieco rozbawionego.

\- Ta laska jest głupia, czy coś? Każdy normalny człowiek pomyślałby, że jesteśmy na randce, a ona... no wiesz. - Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w kocie oczy Harry'ego.

\- Może jest zbyt niewinna, czy coś. Nie wiem, ale wydaje się słodka.

Louis otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko zachichotał i potrząsnął głową.

\- Zmieniłeś front?

\- Och, nie, nie martw się, zawsze będziesz moim małym krasnalkiem. - Harry Nachylił się nad szatynem i cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Spadaj, sam jesteś krasnalem, brzydalu. - Louis prychnął, uderzając go w klatkę piersiową.

\- I tak mnie kochasz.

Kelnerka wróciła do nich po dziesięciu minutach z jedzeniem i piciem na tacy. Louis na początku śmiał się z Harry'ego, że wcale nie naje się swoim jedzeniem, ale brunet uciszył go tym, że zje jego, jeśli po zjedzeniu swojego nadal będzie głodny.

Właściwie Louis miał rację i Harry zjadł swoje danie w piętnaście minut, po czym zaczął podkradać szatynowi jedzenie z talerza.

\- Harry! - Louis zachichotał, kiedy Harry ponownie chwycił jego nadgarstek od dłoni w której trzymał widelec z jedzeniem i wsadził go sobie do ust. - Przestań, to moje, chcesz, żebym był głodny?

\- Daj spokój, dostaniesz jeszcze deser, Lou. - Harry mruknął, kradnąc mu kolejnego kęsa.

Louis westchnął pokonany i nabrał ponownie kawałek Spanakopity po czym, (cudem) udało mu się wsadzić go do ust.

Po około dziewięciu kolejnych kęsach (z czego Harry zjadł pięć) posiłek był zjedzony, a Harry podał Louis'owi kartę deserów, by szatyn (jako wynagrodzenie) coś sobie wybrał.

\- Chcę sernik na zimno z truskawkami. - oznajmił, składając kartę dań i podając ją Harry'emu wyniośle.

Brunet, pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i skinął na kelnerkę, zamawiając deser Louisa.

\- Z jedną łyżeczką, proszę. - powiedział, kiedy dziewczyna odchodziła i zachichotał, widząc zmrużone oczy Harry'ego. - Och, Harry, nie martw się, zawsze mogę cię nakarmić.

Harry westchnął, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się anielsko do blondynki, która przyniosła im deser, podczas gdy Louis prychnął i prawie wyrwał jej z dłoni łyżeczkę. Harry spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, a dziewczyna posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie, odchodząc.

\- Lou, nawet nie wiesz, jak zabawny jesteś, kiedy robisz się zazdrosny. - Harry zaśmiał się, trącając chłopaka łokciem w żebra.

Szatyn prychnął, wkładając łyżeczkę do pucharka z ciastem (nawet nie był zdziwiony) i zabierając trochę. - A ty, śmiesznie wyglądasz, kiedy masz karę i nie dostajesz ciasta.

Harry otworzył szeroko usta, po czym nachylił się i ugryzł niebieskookiego w ramię. - No weź... - jęknął, przeciągając "e". Louis pisnął, i trzepnął go w tył głowy.

\- Nie, idź poproś tą lalunie. - burknął, wkładając sobie kawałek ciasta do ust i rozkoszując się smakiem świeżych truskawek.

\- Och, Looooou, nie bądź zazdrosny... Zawsze będziesz tylko ty. - Harry zachichotał, chwytając krzesło na którym siedział szatyn i przyciągając je do siebie. Nie przejmował się głośnym szuraniem i tym, że wszyscy w lokalu spojrzeli na nich, liczył się tylko Louis. Objął go w pasie i położył policzek na jego ramię. - Przepraszam, już nie będę.

\- Jeśli będziesz flirtował z innymi, będąc na randce ze mną, już więcej nie pozwolę ci spać w moim łóżku. - Louis pokręcił się w miejscu z oburzoną miną i wsadził sobie do ust kolejny kęs ciasta.

\- Czyli jesteśmy na randce, hmm? - Styles zachichotał, muskając nosem zaróżowiony policzek szatyna.

\- Spadaj.

Harry westchnął, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. - Hej, Lou? Wiesz, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko... to znaczy, wiesz, gdyby była to randka... - wymamrotał, chowając twarz w jego łopatkę, kiedy szatyn pochylał się nad stołem, jedząc swój deser.

\- Chciałbyś... chciałbyś, iść ze mną na randkę? - Louis zapytał z niedowierzaniem, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Jak mógłbym nie chcieć? Jesteś wspaniały. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech i nachylił się, składając na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko traktowania naszych wspólnych wyjść, jako... randki. - Louis przełknął, opierając się o Harry'ego i zanurzając łyżeczkę w cieście, po czym zbliżył ją do ust Harry'ego, który, cmoknął go w czubek głowy, zanim otworzył usta i przyjął kawałek ciasta.

\- W porządku, w takim razie.

_____________________

* Musaka – X

** Spanakopita - X


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli są jakieś błędy, to bardzo przepraszam i jeśli komuś się nie podoba, lub ma uwagi, to śmiało pisać... ;)

Cóż, może jednak decyzja o traktowaniu wspólnych wyjść, jako randek, była zbyt... pochopna.

Ale, hej, nie możecie winić za to Louisa. To wszystko wina Harry'ego, to on doprowadził go do zazdrości i Louis nie myślał trzeźwo, sorry. Poza tym, gdyby Harry nie był taki piękny z tymi zielonymi oczami i dołeczkami, i gdyby nie rozumiał Louisa jak nikt inny, Louis wcale by się w nim nie zakochał, więc to była zdecydowanie wina Harry'ego.

Winą Harry'ego było także to, że teraz Louis był cały w mące i czego po prostu nie mógł mu darować.

\- Harry, ty farfoclu! - krzyknął, sięgając po woreczek z mąką, który przygotowała im Linda, babcia Louisa, żeby chłopcy mogli zrobić ciasto czekoladowe na wieczór filmowy z nią, Zaynem, Niallem, Liamem i Maxem, dziadkiem Louisa.

Jego dziadkowie byli naprawdę wyrozumiali i kochani, i Louisa nie dziwił fakt, że wszyscy zawsze wolą przychodzić do niego, niż do kogokolwiek innego. U niego po prostu była atmosfera, której wszystkim brakowało.

\- Przez ciebie mam mąkę we włosach, a przed chwilą się kąpałem! - Louis zamachnął się z mąką w dłoni i rzucił ją Harry'emu prosto w twarz, chichocząc, kiedy brunet zaczął kichać i pluć, bo biały proszek dostał się do jego ust. - Masz za swoje...

\- O nie, skrzacie, przegiąłeś! - Harry zaśmiał się i chwycił kartonik z kakaem w proszku, po czym wysypał sobie na rękę i rzucił w Louisa, tworząc na jego czerwonych spodniach brązową plamę.

\- Harry! - Louis pisnął, sięgając po ścierkę i strzepując ze spodni kakao. - To moje ulubione!

\- Oops! - Harry zachichotał, oblizując wargi i podchodząc do szatyna. - Daj, pomogę ci...

Nim Harry zdążył odskoczyć, Louis już wymierzał mu ciosy ścierką do wycierania naczyń, prosto w pośladki, chichocząc, kiedy brunet zaczął uciekać z piskiem.

W końcu jednak stanęło na tym, że oboje znaleźli się na podłodze w kuchni (ubrudzonej w mące podłodze, trzeba dodać), szarpiąc się i siłując, dopóki ich twarze nie znalazły się kilka milimetrów od siebie, a oddechy nie mieszały się ze sobą.

\- Um... - Louis mruknął, oblizując wargi i mrugając kilkakrotnie. Okej, może jego plany nie mieszania Harry'ego w swoje drugie życie, nie będą tak łatwe do zrealizowania, jak tego oczekiwał. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Styles będzie na nim leżał, chuchał na jego twarz i wyglądał na równie zagubionego, jak i szczęśliwie zaskoczonego, co on. - Chyba zużyliśmy całą mąkę, która była nam potrzebna do zrobienia ciasta.

\- I kakao. - Harry dodał, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

\- To też.

Louis przełknął ciężko, wpatrując się w wielkie, zielone oczy swojego przyjaciela i warknął, kiedy Harry przejechał swoim językiem przez swoje wargi, nawilżając je.

\- Robisz to, kurwa, specjalnie. - wysyczał przez zęby, ciężko oddychając.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - Harry zachichotał, ponownie oblizując obscenicznie wargi i przypadkowo zahaczając również o wargi Louisa.

I to przelało tą pieprzoną przysłowiową czarę.

Pociągnął go za koszulkę w dół, łącząc ich wargi i jęcząc, na słodki smak cukru, który pozostał po jedzeniu żelek. Czuł uśmiech Harry'ego na swoich ustach, dlatego, ugryzł go w dolną wargę, sam uśmiechając się szyderczo, kiedy brunet jęknął, wkładając kolano między jego nogi i przyszpilając go bardziej do podłogi.

Louis sięgnął do jego ramion i wbił w nie swoje tępe paznokcie, wzdychając, kiedy Harry jęknął, pocierając kolanem jego okryte materiałem spodni i bokserek przyrodzenie.

To było nawet bardziej niesamowite i magiczne, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Motylki w jego brzuchu wesoło trzepotały, a usta mrowiły, pod naporem miękkich warg Harry'ego. I to wydawało się takie złudne. Takie nieprawdziwe. Pewnie jutro znowu będzie musiał załatwić jakiegoś zbrodniarza, czy pomóc złapać gang i wróci do codzienności, gdzie jego życie staje pod znakiem zapytania, a on całuje się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, którego kocha najbardziej na świecie i którego nie chce skrzywdzić, a robi to. Robi to i wie, jakie niesie to konsekwencje, ale nie odpuszcza.

Harry sapnął, opierając się na przedramionach po obu stronach głowy Louisa i odrywając się od jego ust na krótką chwilę. - Taki piękny... - wyszeptał, muskając ustami jego policzek. - Taki mój...

Louis westchnął, wplatając palce w loki na potylicy Harry'ego i ciągnąc je delikatnie. - Twój...

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, trącając nosem czubek nosa Louisa i na powrót łącząc ich usta. Louis szarpnął za jego loki, wsuwając swój język do jego ust, kiedy ten rozchylił je, jęcząc i chwilę później jęknął tak głośno, że Harry musiał odsunąć się od niego i zachichotać, kiedy nacisnął mocniej na przyrodzenie szatyna.

A potem usłyszeli chrząknięcie, które kompletnie zignorowali, sądząc, że to kot i z powrotem zatracając się w sobie.

\- Hazz... - Louis mruknął, odrywając się od bruneta i wytaczając ścieżkę małych, słodkich pocałunków po jego żuchwie. - Harry.

\- Louis. - Harry wyszeptał, chowając twarz w szyi szatyna i przysysając się do jednego z jej skrawków.

\- Okej, widzę, że moje subtelne chrząknięcie niewiele wam dało, dlatego jestem zmuszony być głośniejszy.

Harry odskoczył oda Louisa, który zszokowany podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej z czerwonymi policzkami, potarganymi, brudnymi od mąki i kakaa włosami i błyszczącymi oczami, zresztą tak samo jak Harry, który klęczał niecałe dwadzieścia centymetrów dalej niż on, spoglądając z przerażeniem na wejście do kuchni.

Louis odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, jęcząc i zakrywając dłońmi twarz, gdy po kuchni rozległy się głośne śmiechy i chichoty. Max stał z Lindą w wejściu do kuchni, śmiejąc się z reakcji swojego wnuka i jego "przyjaciela", a przez ich ramiona trójka chłopaków; Zayn, Niall i Liam śmiali się, łapiąc się za brzuch.

\- Och, daj spokój, Lou. Wszyscy mieliśmy świadomość tego, że wasze pieczenie skończy się inaczej, niż było zaplanowane. - Linda zachichotał, wchodząc wgłąb kuchni i stawiając siatki na blacie. - Nie sądziłam, że zastaniemy was w takiej sytuacji, ale...

\- Harry! - Louis pisnął, wskazując oskarżająco palcem, na zarumienionego chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. - To wszystko jego wina! Rzucił się na mnie!

Harry otworzył usta w literkę "o" i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Louisa. - Ja się na ciebie rzuciłem? - zapytał wolno, akcentując każde słowo.

\- Oczywiście! - Louis zawołał, podnosząc się z podłogi. - To ty leżałeś na mnie, nie odwrotnie!

\- Przecież to ty mnie pocałowałeś! - Harry krzyknął, oburzony, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Bo mnie sprowokowałeś!

Harry przez chwilę się nie odzywał, zanim nie rzucił się na mniejszego chłopaka, łapiąc go za boki i nie zaczął go łaskotać.

\- Nadal uważasz, że to ja się na ciebie rzuciłem? - zapytał, chichocząc, na wesołe iskierki i łzy wycieńczenia w oczach szatyna, po kilku minutach bezlitosnego łaskotania.

\- T-tak...

Harry zmrużył oczy i już miał go ponownie zaatakować, kiedy Louis złapał go za ramiona i cmoknął go w usta. Cóż, jeśli to był jego sposób na wywinięcie się od winy, to był dosyć skuteczny, sądząc po tym, jak Harry stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się tępo w pięknego chłopca przed sobą.

\- Masz szczęście, że cie lubię. - mruknął, puszczając go.

\- Kochasz mnie. - Louis poprawił, podśpiewując, po czym trącił bruneta łokciem w żebra, chichocząc, kiedy Harry przewrócił oczami, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Chłopcy, w związku z tym, że nie ma ciasta, jeden z was musi iść do cukierni. - Linda odezwała się po raz kolejny, uśmiechając się do nich czule i czochrając ich włosy.

\- Dlaczego tylko jeden? - Harry jęknął, marszcząc brwi.

Linda zachichotała, ponownie czochrając jego włosy. - Ponieważ wiem, że jeżeli poszlibyście we dwoje, to ciasto nie dotarłoby do domu. - Dziadek Louisa skinął na jej słowa, uśmiechając się do nich czule. - Wy także.

Louis wywrócił oczami, kątem oka spoglądając na Harry'ego, który zrobił to samo i razem ruszyli w bieg do drzwi.

\- Ja idę! - Louis krzyknął, próbując odepchnąć od siebie Harry'ego.

\- Nie ma mowy, ja idę! - Harry złapał szatyna w talii, podniósł go i przestawił jak najdalej od drzwi.

\- Nie, byłem pierwszy!

\- Wcale nie!

Louis założył dłonie na piersi i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego ze zmrużonymi oczami, który robił to samo. Stali tak przez długie trzydzieści sekund, do czasu aż...

\- Ja idę! - krzyknęli równocześnie z powrotem rzucając się w stronę drzwi.

\- Harry!

\- Louis!

Louis szarpnął Harry'ego za koszulę, łącząc ich wargi i uśmiechając się, kiedy ciało Harry'ego rozluźniło się, obejmując go delikatnie, tak, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Kochał to.

\- Ja idę... - wyszeptał w jego usta, przejeżdżając po nich językiem i przypierając Harry'ego do ściany.

\- Mhm... - Harry wymamrotał, nachylając się, żeby pogłębić pocałunek, ale Louis tylko zaśmiał się, odrywając od niego i prześlizgnął się przez drzwi, zamykając je przed nosem zdezorientowanego bruneta. - Louis!

Louis tylko zaśmiał się głośniej, będąc już po drugiej stronie ulicy i pozostawiając Harry'ego na pastwę tych pięciu hien, które będą chciały wycisnąć z niego każdą informację.

Miał przesrane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Totalnie spieprzyłam ten rozdział, za co cholernie przepraszam, ale następny będzie już lepiej napisany... ;)

\- Harry! No weź, musisz nam powiedzieć!

Harry westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią i w duchu dusząc Louisa za pozostawienie go z tą bandą ciekawskich dzieciaków (tak babcia i dziadek Louisa też wchodzili w skład).

\- Po raz kolejny wam tłumaczę, że ja i Louis nie jesteśmy razem! - syknął, pozwalając dłoniom opaść wzdłuż swojego ciała. Miał ich dosyć, a Louis od dwudziestu minut nie wrócił z piekarni, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy!

\- Harry, nie bądź śmieszny, widzieliśmy co robiliście w kuchni podczas "pieczenia ciasta" – Zayn uniósł brwi, robiąc palcami cudzysłów.

\- Ale to był pierwszy raz! I to była wina Louisa! Sprowokował mnie!

Linda zaśmiała się serdecznie, podchodząc do Harry'ego i klepiąc go delikatnie po plecach. - Och, skarbie. Ja też tak mówiłam, kiedy moja mama przyłapała mnie z dziadkiem na obściskiwaniu się na kanapie...

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że nie ma jej w domu! - Max zachichotał, podczas gdy Harry jęknął, opierając się o szafki naprzeciwko kanapy.

\- Harry, powiedz nam co się między wami dzieje i będziesz miał nas z głowy.

\- Ty też, Liam?! - Harry zapytał niedowierzająco i pokręcił głową.

\- No co?! Jestem ciekaw!

Westchnął i spojrzał na nich, przerzucając wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi. - Kiedy to naprawdę był nasz pierwszy pocałunek.

\- Och, w to nie wątpię, ale co dalej?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spuścił wzrok. - Nie wiem.

\- To znaczy... co? Nie zamierzacie być razem? - Niall poprawił się na swoim miejscu na kanapie, marszcząc brwi i sięgając po herbatniki w czekoladzie, które Linda położyła na stoliku do kawy.

\- Ja... nie wiem? Nie wiem, czy on chce... i – urwał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie wie, czy chce narażać Louisa na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- On chce, Harry. - Zayn posłał mu uśmiech i dźgnął Nialla w bok tak, że ciastko, które blondyn miał w dłoni wylądowało na kanapie. Niall podniósł głowę i wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar zabić Zayna, ale Liam sapnął mu coś na ucho i chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami, podczas gdy Zayn chichotał.

\- Tak... no cóż... ale, co jeśli to zniszczy naszą przyjaźń? - Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, przeczesując swoje włosy palcami. - Jesteśmy taką zgraną paczką, no nie? A jeśli nam nie wypali, to wszystko pójdzie w cho...lewkę. - dokończył, pod czujnym wzrokiem dziadka Louisa.

\- Harry, widziałem was w przedpokoju i nie sądzę, żeby to mogło się zdarzyć. - Liam zapewnił, klepiąc Zayna w głowę, kiedy po raz kolejny chciał wytrącić Niallowi jedzenie z dłoni.

\- Kochasz go?

Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na to pytanie, on sam zaczął nerwowo pocierać swój kark. - Umm... jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, oczywiście, że go kocham.

\- Och, Harry, dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi... - Linda wywróciła oczami, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle z wami o tym rozmawiam? - Harry pokręcił głową, podchodząc do stolika z ciastkami i chipsami i wziął garść tych cebulowych, po czym wpakował sobie trochę do ust. - Może coś mu się stało? Lepiej pójdę go poszukać... - wymamrotał, ignorując dezaprobatyczne spojrzenia swojej rodziny (no bo jak inaczej nazwiesz ludzi, na których zależy ci najbardziej na świecie? Zwłaszcza, że Harry nie ma nikogo innego na tym świecie) i obrócił się w stronę wyjścia z salonu, po czym zamarł, mrugając kilka razy.

\- Haroldzie, jak można tak wymigiwać się od odpowiedzi, co? - Louis zapytał, unosząc lewą brew i chichocząc cicho. - Jesteś niegrzeczny, a niegrzeczni chłopcy nie dostają ciasta.

Harry zarumienił się, przełykając niedokładnie pogryzione chipsy i odkaszlnął. - Spadaj, krasnalu. Zaraz ty nie dostaniesz ciasta.

\- Jak mógłbym, skoro to ja je kupiłem?

\- Ale to ja ci je zabrałem. - Harry mrugnął do niego, szybkim ruchem wyrywając mu siatkę z ciastem z dłoni. - Więc kto teraz nie dostanie ciasta?

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do bruneta i układając mu dłonie na ramionach, a Harry schował siatkę za plecy, mrużąc oczy na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nadal ty, Hazz. - powiedział, - Chyba, że odpowiesz na pytanie.

\- Jakie pytanie? Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, karzełku. - Harry wydął dolną wargę i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wyglądając tak niewinnie, że Louis o mały włos by mu odpuścił.

\- Nie ładnie tak obrażać, faceta, który kupił ciasto. - Louis pokiwał do niego palcem, zaciskając wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać, kiedy Harry wywrócił oczami. - Bo będziesz musiał iść kupić swoje.

\- Akurat.

Z ust Louis wyrwał się krótki śmiech, - Więc zamierzasz poprosić mnie o chodzenie, czy chcesz, żeby ktoś sprzątnął ci mnie sprzed nosa?

\- Kto chciałby twój wielki zad? - Harry prychnął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Louis przyprawiał go o cholerne motylki w brzuchu.

\- Oprócz ciebie? Na przykład Nick Grimshaw, Josh, Aiden... - Louis zaczął wyliczać, zanim Harry nie wyjął siatki zza pleców i nie objął go w pasie.

\- Dobra, dobra, zlituję się nad tobą. - powiedział z westchnieniem.

\- Zlitujesz? Wiesz co? Chyba pójdę do Ni...

\- Nie! Nie idziesz do tego oszołoma! Nick jest nienormalny... hoduje myszy! Po co mu myszy?! To nienormalne...

\- ...alla na chipsy... - Louis zakończył śmiejąc się z miny Harry'ego. - Ale wiesz, miło wiedzieć, że jesteś taką zazdrośnicą.

\- Nie jestem zazdro...

\- Czas tyka, zaraz moja oferta nie będzie aktualna.

Harry westchnął i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis pociągnął za jeden z jego loków na karku. - Dobrze, w takim razie... Louisie Tomlinsonie, czy chciałbyś zostać moją prywatną sassy queen?

\- Nie.

\- Co? - Harry otworzył szeroko usta i zmrużył na niego oczy.

\- Co, co? Twój czas minął pięć sekund temu... - Louis pogłaskał Harry'ego po policzku i chciał się od niego odsunąć, ale usta Harry'ego przeszkodziły mu w czymkolwiek, naciskając na jego miękkie, ciepłe wargi.

Jęknął i oddał pocałunek, uśmiechając się w jego usta.

\- Mogę być twoją sassy queen, jeśli mnie kochasz. - Louis wypalił, kiedy Harry się od niego odsunął, uśmiechając się szeroko, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z wagi tych słów.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. - Kocham cię, jeśli ty też mnie kochasz.

Kurwa.

\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham, Harry. Jesteś moim naj...

\- Nie ma tak, to była moja wymówka, nie udało ci się. - Harry przerwał, unosząc brwi.

\- A ja kocham ciebie, jeżeli ty też mnie kochasz. - Louis spróbował.

Harry wypuścił z siebie chichot, po czym cmoknął Louisa w usta. Tak właściwie, to co miał do stracenia? Louis zawsze będzie się z nim przyjaźnił... chyba. - Czyli... że kochasz mnie najbardziej na świecie i chciałbyś spędzić ze mną resztę życia, mieć minimum dwójkę dzieci, psa, wielki, piękny dom i...

\- O Boże, Harry... - Louis wcisnął twarz w szyję Harry'ego śmiejąc się z niego i szczypiąc jego bok. - Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Ale mnie kochasz. - Zielonooki zaświergotał.

\- Jest na ziemi ktoś, kto cię nie kocha?

Harry pomyślał o Spider-Manie, ale odrzucił tę myśl i podniósł Louisa, kręcąc nim dookoła własnej osi. - Masz rację, jestem zbyt boski, żeby mnie nie kochać.

\- Chciałbyś.

I Harry wiedział, że wydarzy się coś złego, ale nie brał tego pod uwagę, bo w tej chwili był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, z roześmianym Louisem wtulonym w swoją klatkę piersiową, oglądając jakąś głupią komedię wśród rodziny.


End file.
